


Blown Away

by Zenny01



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenny01/pseuds/Zenny01
Summary: The characters of the arrowverse are sent to the world of the MCU a couple of months after the civil war. A new threat is rising.In other words... I can't summarize. It's better than it sounds.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a couple of months after civil war. Bucky is in Wakanda and Natasha has joined the Rogue Avengers on the run. (In this fic Clint didn't take the deal with the gov. Only Scott did.) So I will refer to the MCU as earth 616 as shown in a spider-man far from home promo.  
> This is set after season 3 of the flash with a couple of MAJOR changes.  
> 1) Barry and Iris decided to break it off because they are more siblings than lovers.  
> 2) Barry never needed to go into the speed force.  
> 3) Caitlin never left. She learned to accept the Killer Frost part of her and they now work together.  
> This is also set after season 5 of Arrow with another set of changes.  
> 1) Nyssa and Oliver never married.  
> 2) Felicity died on Lian Yu.  
> 3) Diggle was severely injured and can no longer go out in the field.  
> 4) Roy was pardoned (somehow. idk. maybe I can write a fic about that later.)  
> This probably takes place around the beginning of season 3 of Supergirl. But its a little vaguer.  
> 1) Kara is no longer mopey about Mon-El.  
> 2) Alex and Maggie have broken up. But they've been apart for like seven months now.  
> As for legends, I haven't seen season 3. Even though I have already started season 4. So I'm not entirely sure where in the timeline we are for legends. Ummm. Let's see.  
> 1) Sara and Ava aren't together and haven't met because I really don't like the time bureau so they aren't in this.  
> 2) The legends never broke time. But they still are chasing aberrations.  
> 3) Sara and Ray were visiting Star City to see family when this begins so that's why none of the other legends are mentioned.
> 
> So yeah. A lot of changes. They're probably not that important but this world is just what I want it to be. Anyways. Enjoy! This chapter is just the beginning with the arrowverse characters. The rogue avengers will be introduced next chapter. And the rest of the Avengers... sometime after that. Enjoy!

_**I OWN NOTHING. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, THE STORY, THE SHOW, OR ANYTHING ELSE. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. CHARACTERS BELONG TO MARVEL AND DC RESPECTIVELY. ONE MORE TIME BECAUSE THIS DISCLAIMER IS IMPORTANT. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.** _

 

 

 

**SEPTEMBER 29, 2016, 3:40 PM**

**CENTRAL CITY - EARTH 1**

* * *

 

“This is the second time within a year,” Barry said running around the city punching out aliens wherever they could find them.

“Yeah. As much as I love hanging out with you guys, maybe we should try to do it without an alien invasion,” Kara said hovering above the fight.

“Focus,” Oliver said shooting three arrows consecutively watching as they hit their mark and the aliens fell. “We need to find out why they’re here. It can’t be a coincidence that four tech companies have been robbed by ‘weird monsters’ since these guys have shown up.”

“I don’t know but I have a bad feeling about this,” Sara said taking out four more baddies with her bow-staff. Suddenly she heard four shots being fired right behind her. Turning she saw Kara’s cute sister run up behind her. An alien lying dead right behind her.

“I agree with Sara something feels off about this,” Alex said as she and Sara resumed fighting.

“Well, I think this is totally awesome,” Cisco said hitting another assailant with his powers.

“Of course you do,” Said Killer Frost shooting ice at another villain.

“Can we please refrain from commenting on how cool aliens are until after we stop them from invading the planet?” Roy said shooting off another few arrows.

“Sure. But I mean come on. This is amazing,” Ray responded zipping in between creatures at a small size.

“Beloved, do your friends always speak during battle?” Nyssa asked slaying down another alien.

“Pretty much,” Sara responded amused.

The battle continued for hours. It was almost dusk as the last few aliens were taken down.

“I think that’s the last of them,” Barry said coming to a stop. He was exhausted. He hadn’t eaten in hours and he’d been running around all day. His muscles burned with exertion.

“Good I’m about ready to drop dead,” Cisco said panting. The heroes congregated together discussing the battle and what to do in its aftermath. That’s when Kara heard a strange noise. It was extremely faint. Without her super hearing, she wasn’t sure she’d have heard it at all. Focusing on the noise she tried to work out what it was.

“... Kara are you listening. Kara?” Barry asked noticing the Kryptonian’s attention was elsewhere. Suddenly it occurred to Supergirl what the noise was. It sounded oddly like a ticking noise. Like a bomb.

“Everyone get dow…” Kara started before being interrupted by a large bang followed by darkness.

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to Oliver. His head was killing him. Remembering his training, he kept his heart rate steady and his breathing slow. He didn’t know where he was or how he got there, so it was better safe than sorry. Clearly, some of the other heroes didn’t have the same training. While Oliver could tell that he, Nyssa, Sara, Alex, and Roy were all attempting to hide their awareness, Kara, Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, and Ray all groaned as they awakened.

“Where are we?” Barry asked looking around. Oliver sighed. If they were captured, their captors would surely know they were awake now.

“I don’t know,” Oliver responded quickly getting up. Instinctually, he reached for his bow and let out a silent sigh of relief as he felt it and his quiver still attached to his back.

“What happened?” Caitlin asked standing up. The white of her hair was gone replaced with the chestnut brown color. She looked around confused.

“The bomb. We must’ve been transported somewhere,” Alex concluded looking at her surroundings.

“Well if we were transported somewhere than I can get us back,” Cisco said standing up. He went to open a breach. A faint blue light sputtered out of Cisco’s hand before closing. “That’s weird,” he noted. “I don’t know what happened. Let me try again.” Cisco again attempted to open a breach, but he was met with the same results. “It’s not working,” He grunted as he tried again. After another failure, he let out a resigned sigh. “Sorry guys. I think we’re on another earth. One really far from ours. I can’t breach us home with my powers.”

“It’s ok Cisco,” Caitlin said patting him kindly on the back.

“Well, what do we do now?” Roy said looking around at the group. “We aren’t exactly dressed to be flying under the radar.”

“And we have no idea what the people here think of breachers,” Sara added.

Oliver looked around at the group. Realizing he was the one taking charge he sighed.

“I think we should split up for now. Do our comms still work?” He asked.

“They seem to be functioning fine for now,” Cisco said.

“Then here’s what we do. Nyssa and I will look for a town. Somewhere we can get food and clothes and hopefully a place to stay. Everyone else stays here. Hidden. We are in an unfamiliar environment. We need to be cautious.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Come, Oliver,” Nyssa said walking into the forest. “We must find somewhere before dawn. It will be much more difficult to stay hidden if we move in the daylight." Oliver nodded in agreement and followed.

The two quickly and stealthily made their way through the forest before coming upon a small city.

“This will be perfect,” Oliver said surveying the area with his eyes.

“Agreed. It will be easy to blend in at a city,” Nyssa replied.

Jumping over rooftops, the pair mentally memorized the city. The two quickly recognized the language all of the signs were in making a note to speak in Russian if they were talked to.

“We should find suitable garbs. These clothes will make us sure targets.” Nyssa noted as she and Oliver stood on a rooftop.

“Yes. We need to find a store or something. That way we can change clothes.”

Oliver scanned the city until he noticed two figures moving stealthily through the night. To anyone else, they would have been mere shadows. But the Arrow and the daughter of the demon were not easily avoided.

“We should follow them,” Oliver said quietly to Nyssa.

“Are you sure that is wise? This is not our world. We do not know what is going on.”

“On any world, I’m pretty sure that is not a good sign. We follow them, I guarantee they try something.” Oliver replied stubbornly. Regardless of whose world this was, criminals were criminals. He couldn’t let this go.

“Very well,” Nyssa said as the two took off silently through the rooftops. They followed the dark-clad people until they stopped on top of a store. The people quietly broke in not setting off a single alarm. Oliver and Nyssa silently followed. Entering the store and quietly creeping behind them. The two people walked quickly down the hallway. They were clearly in some kind of rush. The archer and assassin followed quietly for a few seconds until the pair stopped. They looked at each other exchanging some silent conversation before one of them whirled around shooting a knife straight at Nyssa’s hidden form.


	2. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha head into the city for supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy.

**SEPTEMBER 29, 2016, 7:37 PM**

**SAFE HOUSE (SOMEWHERE IN RUSSIA) - EARTH 616**

 

Steve sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee. The rogue avengers had busted a drug deal in Istanbul and the governments of the world had returned the favor by chasing the group mercilessly for the last four weeks. They had barely left the safe house in weeks and it was starting to take a toll. 

Tonight was going to be a long night because they were running low on supplies meaning he and Natasha would be heading into the city to get in a store after hours and take what they needed. Of course, they would leave money for the owner. Hopefully enough to make them overlook the situation and not report it to police. But it didn’t make Steve feel any better. Even as a fugitive from 117 countries, including his own, the one he gave his life to save, he still hated breaking any laws unless absolutely necessary. 

“Hey Steve,” Natasha said walking into the kitchen. “You ready for tonight?” Steve looked up at her. She hadn’t dyed her hair in a few months so red was once again the prominent color.

“Yeah,” Steve said unconvincingly. 

“You’re a terrible liar.” 

Steve had to crack a smile at that one. 

“So you’ve always told me.” They stood there for a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes before Natasha shifted uncontrollably. She turned around and grabbed a set of blueprints before laying them out on the table. 

“The store we’re hitting tonight is called Небесная Стоп. Basic security. Nothing we haven’t done before. We can get in over here on the roof. I’ll get through the security and we can drop into this supply closet. There is a hallway here that leads to the main section of the store. We’ll have five minutes to get in and get out with whatever we manage to find. You can leave the cash and note on the counter when we leave.”

Steve nodded studying the plans carefully. It looked to be simple enough, but he’d learned nothing was easy as a fugitive. 

“Sounds good. I have everything prepared in the study and everyone is packed in case we need to make a quick exit.”

Natasha smiled in approvement. He’d learned so much in the past few months. He had always been pretty good at avoiding the public eye. He needed to be to avoid being swarmed by admirers after the Loki incident. But since going on the run he’d been able to become completely invisible. Like a ghost. Not a skill she’d ever wanted him to have to learn, but one that made hiding a lot easier.

“We can take the car and park it around a mile out. Then walk from there. I’ll meet you out front in a few minutes,” Steve said standing up and putting his now empty coffee mug in the sink. “I have to grab a few things.” 

With that, he turned and exited the room. He made his way upstairs and entered his room. Opening the closet door, he saw the weapons stash the group had made. He had a bad feeling about tonight. Something seemed off. Even though it could be nothing, he wanted to be as prepared as possible which is why he grabbed Natasha’s batons and widow bites. Since giving up his shield in Siberia, he hadn’t found a weapon to replace it. That meant he was mostly unarmed if they encountered any outside forces. After acquiring the necessary weaponry, he descended the stairs and went to meet the former spy.

“What took you so long?” She asked leaning against a nearby tree. Steve tossed her the batons and widow bites.

“I have a weird feeling about tonight. Thought we should be prepared.”

Natasha nodded as they got in the car. Putting the key in the engine, Steve drove the car out of the parking lot. 

“So what do we do after tonight?” Steve asked.

“We can probably stay here for another couple of weeks. Then we’ll have to move again.”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

“Probably?” Natasha asked raising her eyebrows. Steve chuckled. They sat in silence for a little bit until the city limits sign came into view. Steve pulled the car off-road driving into a nearby woods. After assuring that the vehicle was out of view, the two exited the car. Grabbing all the necessities out of the back the two began their hike into the city. 

“So our new neighbor, Carla, she seems nice,” Natasha said breaking the quiet. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Nat, when are you going to stop trying to set me up with random girls?” He asked smiling.

“When you get yourself a girlfriend that isn’t the niece of your old flame.”

“Sharon and I shared one kiss. One single kiss and it’s all you and Sam ever talk about,” he said shaking his head fondly.

“Just trying to keep you in line Rogers,” She responded smiling. As the pair reached the edge of the tree line they broke into a run. Sprinting through the open as quickly as they could. As they reached the first couple of buildings they took to the rooftops to stay out of view. As they approached the roof of the store, Natasha took her gear from her bag. Dropping in front of the door she got to work disabling the security system. 

Within seconds, she and Steve were in. They quietly moved down the hallway both of them keeping their guard up. That’s why both of them stopped when they heard the soft barely perceptible sound of boots hitting the ground. They turned to each other in silence. Coming to the same conclusion. Someone else was here. Steve gave Nat a short nod as an understanding passed between them. She quietly slipped a knife between her fingers and fired it off behind her where she’d heard movement. 

A grunt could be heard as someone jumped out of the way of the projectile. As she came into view she held up a bow and shot three arrows towards Steve. He merely stepped out of the way allowing the arrows to pass him by harmlessly. As Natasha moved in to confront the girl, Steve heard the sound of a bowstring being pulled back. He jumped out of the way as an arrow embedded itself in the wall behind him. Steve launched into an offensive on seeing the archer. He moved forward quickly. By moving in closer he eliminated the advantage the archer had with long-range attacks. 

Steve quickly knocked the bow away from the man engaging in hand to hand combat. The man was a surprisingly competent fighter. As Steve approached he raced forward going in to strike. However, Steve blocked it ducking low to the ground and aiming to knock the man’s feet from under him. The man jumped over them, kicking out towards Steve. Steve ducked allowing the leg to pass over his head before grabbing it and throwing the man against the wall. Then man landed with a grunt before standing back up again. 

“Who are you?” Steve demanded as the archer began to attack. The man aimed to quick kicks to Steve’s side before changing tactics and aiming a punch to his side. A quick burst of pain occurred where the hit had landed. Steve launched a quick counter-attack. The man dove to the side as Steve lashed out once more. Quickly he rolled under the former Captain’s feet attempting to throw him off balance. Steve, however, flipped over the man landing a hard kick to the archers head as he landed. With a swift hit to his neck, the assailant was knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile, the woman charged at Natasha. She shot off four arrows in rapid-fire, but Natasha quickly dodged them all. Thank god for her sparring sessions with Clint. Moving in close range Natasha kicked the bow out of her hands. But the woman quickly recovered removing a sword from its sheath. In response, Natasha took out her batons.

“Кто ты? Что ты здесь делаешь? (Who are you? What are you doing here?)” The woman asked pointing her sword at Natasha. Nat used one baton to block an incoming attack turning she delivered a swift kick to the woman’s stomach. The woman, in turn, spun around lashing out at Natasha attempting to kick her head.

“Сначала ответь на мой вопрос. Каковы ваши намерения здесь? Вы с целевой группой? (Answer my question first. What are your intentions here? Are you with the task force?)” Natasha asked as the two struggled on the ground. The woman suddenly threw her head back hitting Natasha in the nose before kicking the woman away. 

“Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. Я дам тебе один шанс сдаться. Я не хочу ранить вас. (I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. I'll give you one chance to surrender. I do not wish to injure you.)” The woman responded going to put Natasha in a headlock. Nat charged her widow bites before thrusting them back into her opponent. The woman yelped in pain releasing her hold on the former Russian assassin.

With the woman distracted Natasha reached for her pistol. She drew it out but the woman promptly kicked it from her hand. Just then Steve appeared barreling into the woman’s side. She flew across the room landing in an unconscious heap on the ground. 

“Are you ok?” He asked breathing heavily. He held his side in pain. Natasha looked a little worse for wear. A large gash was on her forehead and blood dripped onto the floor.

“Fine,” Natasha said through clenched teeth. “You?”

“I’m good,” He said quickly. “Let’s grab what we need and get out of here. We have to leave before they wake up.”

Natasha nodded and the two quickly gathered the necessities before escaping into the night.

******************************************************************

Natasha and Steve sat together in the kitchen surrounded by the rest of the Rogue Avengers. They had arrived around thirty minutes ago and after putting their things away they began to explain what happened in the city.

“Another archer?” Clint asked arms folded.

“Two of them. One of them wore all green and the other had on red and black,” Steve explained.    
“What concerns me is that this city has never had any vigilantes before. These two were clearly well trained. Meaning they’ve been doing this sort of thing for a while. But I’ve never seen or heard of them before,” Natasha added.

“Well, what do we do?” Asked Wanda stepping forward. “If they alert the authorities we’re here will we need to move again?” Natasha nodded solemnly.

“That's just great. Now we got two new guys to worry about. As if Stark and law enforcement weren’t enough,” Sam added angrily.

“Right now what we need to focus on is keeping a low profile. We need to avoid camera’s, people, anything that would identify us,” Steve said breaking in. Everyone nodded. After discussing a few more details, the group finally broke up.

After showering and changing into a tank top and shorts Natasha collapsed on her bed sighing. A knock on the door broke her relaxation. Ignoring it she turned around burying her head into the sheets. After a few seconds, the door opened anyway and Steve walked in.

“If you're trying to catch me changing Rogers you missed by a couple minutes.”

The comment had the desired effect as Steve’s cheeks turned red. She laughed turning to face him. “What's up?” She said smiling as Steve closed the door behind him.

“I brought a first aid kit,” He said holding up a small white box. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“I’m fine Steve.”

“Nat.”

She looked up at him her wet hair bouncing off her shoulders. Sighing she sat up and allowed Steve to see the cut on her forehead. Opening the kit, he dressed the wound. When he finished he stood up to leave, but Natasha grabbed his arm before he could.

“Your turn,” She said shooting him a look that told him he didn’t really have a choice. Steve sat down slowly and took off his shirt. Natasha gently wrapped his ribs careful not to further injure them.

“Thanks for the assist by the way,” She said quietly. “I mean I had it handled,” She added quickly. “But still thanks.”

“Of course Nat. I’ll always help you when I can.”

The two looked up at each other and their eyes met. The world around them stopped. Leaning in, Steve’s heart began to race. But all was forgotten as their lips met. It was slow at first. But it became more passionate. She lifted her arms up allowing Steve to take off her tank top then Natasha leaned back on the bed as Steve’s form pressed against her. Their bodies fitting together perfectly. Both of them feeling better than they had in a long time.

******************************************************************

Steve woke up with Natasha leaning on his chest. Rubbing his eyes he looked around for the source of his awareness. A small ringing sounded throughout the house. The redhead on stirred slightly opening her eyes. 

“What is that?” She slurred slightly from sleep. Steve said nothing but his entire body stiffened as he recognized the sound. He stood up quickly exiting the bedroom. He raced into his room and opened a drawer. Pulling out a small flip phone. Taking in a deep breath he answered the call.

“Tony,” he said shortly after answering the phone.

“Steve,” Came the soft reply from the other end of the line. A tense silence followed before Tony broke it. “I wouldn’t call if I had any other choice. Last night I was up late in the lab working when FRIDAY alerted me of an odd energy signature in Russia. I decided to take a look. Its readings are similar to those of the portal in New York from four years ago.”

“From when Loki attacked?”

“Yeah. As much as it pains me to say this if there is another invasion we won’t be able to stop it without you Cap.”

Steve sucked in a deep breath. Another alien invasion. But what if this was a trap. After everything that happened, could he really trust the billionaire? Yet he couldn’t just ignore this. If something like New York was happening again, it would take everyone together to stop. Closing his eyes, Steve contemplated his options before responding.

“What do we need to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think? Let me know in the comments. If you have any ideas or suggestions let me know too. I really love this story so far and I am looking forward to writing more! I will update soon. See you then.


	3. A New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with the next chapter. I really love writing this fic so far. This chapter was fun to write so I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME.**

 

Barry paced as he waited for Oliver to return. He and Nyssa had been gone all night and the sun was beginning to peak over treetops. Cisco still hadn’t been able to breach them anywhere. And the last time he tried, he ended up with a bloody nose. Everyone was tired and cold. Barry, in particular, was freezing. Speedsters and cold didn’t exactly mix.

“Barry,” Someone called from behind him. He turned to see Caitlin walking up to him. 

“Hey Cait,” Barry said turning to face the doctor. “What’s up?”

“Oliver and Nyssa are back,” She said walking up to stand beside him. She handed him a couple of candy bars and smiled. “They brought you some food. You looked a little pale before they left.”

“Thanks,” Barry said eagerly grabbing the candy bars and biting in. The situation was pretty bad for a speedster. Here they were in the freezing cold, and Barry hadn’t eaten in hours. He was definitely glad that Oliver had brought back some food. Together, the two heroes began to walk back to camp.

“You’re shivering,” Caitlin noted. Worry evident in her tone.

“It’s fine,” Barry insisted. Caitlin shook her head and took off her jacket.

“Here, I don’t need it anyway.”

“Cait I can’t,” Barry began before being cut off.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen put the jacket on right now. I am your doctor,” Caitlin replied her eyes flickering blue. Barry quickly shut his mouth and put on the jacket.

“Thanks, I feel warmer already.” 

Caitlin smiled as the two reached the rest of the group. Everyone was sitting down waiting for them.

“What happened to you guys?” Barry asked cautiously seeing the bruises and cuts on his friends.

“Well thanks for joining us Barry,” Oliver said annoyed. “I was waiting for everyone to get here to explain. Nyssa and I found a nearby city and went in. While we were there we saw two suspicious figures on the rooftops. They broke into a store and we followed figuring we could just tie them up and leave them to the authorities.”

“I’m guessing that didn’t go according to plan,” Sara said looking at her former lovers. 

“No, beloved, it did not. They sensed our presence and attacked. There was a woman with red hair. She was highly trained. Had some sort of electric bracelets.” Nyssa explained.

“The other thief was a man. He was skilled. I saw him use at least three different styles of martial arts. And he was strong too. Insanely strong.” Sara paled at the detail.

“Like Slade Wilson strong?” she asked warily. At Oliver’s nod, Sara stumbled backward. Alex helped her sit down as the memories of Slade haunted her thoughts.

“What happened?” Alex pressed him to continue. 

“I fought the man. But he overpowered me,” Oliver said grimly.

“After he knocked Oliver unconscious, he interrupted my fight with the woman. Threw me into a wall,” Nyssa added.

“The next thing I knew they were gone. But there was something strange about them. They left money for the damages and for what the took from the store. More than enough money actually. And a note asking the owner to keep quiet about the break-in.”

“So we’re not dealing with your average criminals then,” Roy said soaking in all the details. 

“No,” Oliver replied shaking his head.

“There was something else,” Nyssa said making everyone turn their heads towards her. “The woman, she said something about a task force. If we were part of one.”

“We may be dealing with fugitives then,” Kara said stepping in. “If that’s the case then we should help catch them.”

“No, we don’t know why they’re running,” Oliver said firmly. “We can’t just turn them over.”

“But they broke the law,” Kara insisted. “Isn’t it our job to uphold that?”

“No. We don’t know what law they broke or why they broke it. We need to find out more about what's going on here. And we need to focus on getting help so we can go home,” Oliver said ending the argument. 

“So what do we do?” Asked Ray jumping in.

“I brought everyone clothes that they can change into,” Oliver said throwing a pile of things on the ground. “Change. Then we’ll go into the city and find a hotel.” Everyone nodded and the group split up for privacy. When everyone was done, the group began their trek to warmth. Sara stayed near the back of the group gazing out at the landscape lost in thought.

“Are you ok?” Alex asked falling back behind the group to stay with her.

“Yeah, it's just… I thought I’d finally been able to bury Slade Wilson in my past. And here we are, possibly up against someone with the same skills as him.”

“Who’s Slade Wilson?”

Sara took in a deep breath before explaining to Alex. She explained the gambit how she ended up on the Amazo. Meeting up with Oliver again only to have Slade throw her into the sea leading to her joining the league of assassins.

“Wow,” Alex said as Sara finished her explanation.

“Yeah, I got a pretty messed up life. I don’t even know why I told you all that. Sorry,” she apologized looking down at the ground.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Alex said putting her hand on Sara’s shoulder. “I understand why going against someone like that would be terrifying. But think of it this way. You survived. You lived through all of that and it made you into a strong, amazing, intelligent woman.”

“Thanks,” Sara said softly.

“Anytime.” They walked another couple of feet before Sara smiled.

“Although technically I’ve been dead,” Sara said grinning. Alex laughed as the group reached the city limits ready to face the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think? Please let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters. Next chapter will probably focus on the arrowverse characters again. But don't worry! The Avengers will be back soon. Until next time!


	4. Hotel Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since my last update. Summer has been insanely busy. I don't know when the next update will be after this but I figured this was a nice short chapter that I could upload now. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 

Oliver sighed as he collapsed onto a couch. Luckily, it seemed that whatever earth they were on had the same currency as Earth-1. Unfortunately, the hotel they were staying in only had four rooms left. Kara, Alex, and Sara all shared one room with two queen beds and a couch while Ray, Roy, and Cisco shared another room of the same design. 

The only rooms left had a king bed and couch. Oliver had been reluctant to let anyone share a room with him. Even though it had been years since he’d returned from the island, he still had nightmares. More than once he’d found himself violently attacking anyone nearby after waking up. Not that he’d ever meant to, but it was an instinct. He refused to put anyone like that at risk. 

Not surprisingly, Nyssa didn’t take no for an answer. 

“Oliver, I have been training my whole life. You will not accidentally kill me because you can’t.”

Long story short, he was outvoted. Apparently sleeping in the hallway was not a viable solution. 

“There is plenty of room on the bed,” Nyssa said entering. She dropped her bag filled with both of their weapons next to the bathroom before shedding her coat and taking off her shoes. “It would not be the first time I have had to share.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Oliver replied turning over on the couch. “It’s not like I’m sleeping on the ground.”

“No but it is foolish. You have the means of a proper rest and considering we do not know what lies ahead it would be stupid not to take that to your advantage.”

Oliver rolled his eyes as Nyssa opened their bags and began spreading weapons around the room.

“What we should be discussing is what we do from here. We have to find a way to get home and as much as I hate asking for help, it’s not like we have any of the equipment we’d need to build a breach.”

“Considering who we ran into last night, we must be cautious,” Nyssa stated sitting down on the bed. “The situation here does not seem to be simple. We have yet to be here a full day and already we have run into possible fugitives. And we still don’t know where we are.”

“I know,” Oliver said. “I think we should send Ray and Cisco out to do research. Try and find a computer or something.”

“Those two? Alone?”

“We can send Kara with them,” Oliver suggested. 

“Very well. But first we should rest. None of us have since before the battle on our world.”

“Fine. We can meet up for lunch with the others at three and discuss what to do from there.”

Nyssa nodded climbing under the sheets of the bed. She lay there for a few moments before realizing Oliver was still refusing to climb in. She turned shooting a glare at the archer before he finally relented.

It was going to be a long few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. School is starting up in a couple of weeks and I have a lot of other fics I am working on so the next update will probably take a while. But I have a plan for the next chapter. It just may take a while. Until next time!


	5. Libraries and Past Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back. I know it’s been forever since I’ve updated this story but let me explain. School started up again and since then life has been hell. Not to mention everything got thrown off with Hurricane Dorian a while back and then I was traveling on a preplanned mini-vacation too. So yeah lots of stuff has been going on. Anyway, you probably don’t want to hear about my boring life so on with the story! I hope you enjoy and don’t forget to subscribe to the story and comment!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN ANYTHING. THE RIGHTS BELONG TO DC AND MARVEL NOT ME.**

* * *

 

 

“Hey guys,” Kara said fiddling with her glasses. Oliver and Nyssa had suggested her going out with Ray and Cisco to try and find some information about what world they were on and honestly, she was itching to get out of the hotel. “Ready to go?”

“Yep,” Cisco said a big grin on his face. “Man, this is going to be so cool!”

“I can’t wait to see who I am on this earth,” Ray said excitedly. “Ooo maybe I’ll be the Atom here too.”

“That’s not likely,” Cisco responded shaking his head. “You could be anything here. Even an aquarium owner.” He added jokingly.

Ray seemed to ponder the thought. 

“I have always liked fish,” Ray said.

“Maybe we should focus on figuring out who those masked people that attacked Nyssa and Oliver were first,” Kara interjected. 

Cisco rolled his eyes. “Come on it’s another earth that has an infinite number of possibilities. You can’t tell me you’re not in the least bit curious. Maybe you really are Kara Danvers the human on this planet.”

“How would that even be possible,” she asked. “That wouldn’t be me. Krypton is a part of my past.”

“I’m just saying,” Cisco said holding up his hands in the form of a surrender.

“Well where should we start?” Ray asked. “We could go to the library or a cyber cafe… do you think those exist on this earth?”

“Let’s find out,” Cisco said turning and walking towards the front desk of the hotel. He walked back with a map of the city in his hand. “The name of this place is… nope I’m not even going to try and pronounce that one.”

“What does it say?” Kara pushed. Wow how did these guys ever get anything done? They seemed to be thinking about a million different things at once. 

“There’s a library not too far from here. I think. I don’t read Russian, or speak it for that matter, but this has books on the symbol here, so it makes sense,” Cisco said studying the map. He handed the map over to Ray who examined the map as well. 

“Come on,” Kara prompted. “We have to try and be back by dark.”

Nodding, the two boys followed Kara chatting excitedly about some updates to the Atom suit until they reached the library. They quickly signed into the nearest computer. Switching the language to English, they were happy to see that google was basically a universal constant. 

“What do we search?” Ray asked. “I mean there’s got to be a lot of information on these guys if they are fugitives but how do we know what to look for.”

“Well we could just start by searching superheroes and seeing what comes up,” Cisco suggested. Ray nodded typing in the search term and waiting as the computer loaded. There were millions of websites and articles. 

“Woah,” Cisco said staring at the number of stories about ‘enhanced’ beings saving people. “That’s a lot.”

“There,” Kara said pointing to one website. “It says this one is The History of The World’s Heroes: From the Battle of New York to the Sokovia Accords Split. That might have some useful information.”

They opened the webpage and began reading.

“The battle of New York was four years ago when someone named Loki attacked earth and nearly destroyed the city. A group of heroes, who have since been dubbed the Avengers, fought off the invaders and prevented the destruction of the city. However, it was not before many lives were lost.” Kara read. 

“So, I’m guessing if that’s their only experience with aliens, they’re probably not too open minded about them,” Ray commented as they scrolled down to the next part.

“There’s some mentions here about SHIELD and a Captain America? Apparently that organization was corrupted by Nazis. And then a robot named Ultron tried to destroy the world…”

“They’ve had a busy few years then,” Kara noted.

“Wait look at this,” Ray interrupted pointing at the screen. “The Sokovia accords were designed to regulate all enhanced individuals and make the private group known as the Avengers a UN government group that acted under their supervision. The accords created a split between the team with both sides fighting and Team Cap including Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff, and the criminal Winter Soldier.”

“These must be some of the fugitives Oliver and Nyssa ran into,” Kara said eyes widening. 

“Or they could’ve just been thieves. These guys are on the run. Why would they be here? In a big city with lots of cameras?” Cisco pointed out. 

“No idea. It was just a thought. I don’t know the accords seem to make sense to me,” Kara said. “I mean with all of the stuff that happened over the last couple of years on this earth, it seems reasonable to implement this kind of law.”

“What?” Cisco asked incredulously. “How would you feel if this kind of thing happened on your earth?”

“I already work with the government, so why would they need this? There’s not really anyone else other than my team and my cousin,” Kara responded. “I’m just saying, there’s a reason the government passed this law. Maybe we should be helping to bring these guys in.”

“Hell no. I don’t think you understand what that would mean. No secret identities, no rights, no freedoms, and we’d have to ask permission to do anything. It makes no sense. I don’t blame these guys for refusing to sign. Plus, this says they weren’t informed until like three days before. That’s just unfair,” Cisco argued. 

“I have to agree with Cisco on this one, I think we should just leave it alone,” Ray added. 

Kara sighed and shrugged a bit frustrated. She understood where they were coming from. Since she’d worked with the DEO from the beginning she’d never really worried about that stuff. But it didn’t seem to work that way everywhere. Not to mention the government didn’t seem as trustworthy here as the whole DC thing she read about made painfully obvious. 

“Ok,” Kara agreed. “Let’s print this page and get out of here.”

The guys nodded and they left the library soon after. They were meeting with the rest of the group to have dinner and discuss what they found. Until then, they’d just have to find some way to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s the chapter. As you can see, I am definitely team cap. Don’t get me wrong, I love Tony! I just think that Steve’s arguments were better. Plus, I prefer Cap to Tony and I honestly wouldn’t support any law like the Sokovia Accords in real life. Moving on, I'm not sure when I’ll update again but I am doing my best to get all of my stuff together. I have a lot of other ongoing stories and I’m planning a sequel for my story Safe House so no promises when the next chapter will be. I haven’t forgotten this story though! It will be finished… eventually. Anyway, please comment because the more comments I get the more likely I am to update a story. Until next time! Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I love hearing about my stories so any comments are welcome. If you have any ideas or just thoughts, in general, I'd love to hear them. I will try to update sometime soon. Next chapter will have the rogue avengers. Until next time.


End file.
